


Sound the trumpets

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Word of the day [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birds, Complete, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Lives, F/M, Imprinting, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Derek, Secret Relationship, Stiles gets a pet, Swans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has become an accidental and unwilling parent to a cygnet. In a fit of sleep deprivation and overdose of Red Bull, he named it Derek. At least, that's what he told the rest of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the trumpets

"Stiles? Do you know there's a bird following you?" Allison asked, eyes wide when she saw the ball of feathers actively waddling after Stiles into the loft.

"Yes, I'm aware! Thank you," Stiles snapped, glaring at Allison. He sighed when she looked at him, eyebrow raised and definitely  _not_  impressed. "Sorry, been a long couple of days. The cygnet imprinted on me at Deaton's and refused to leave me alone, and both Scott and Deat think it's better to let it be with me instead of breaking the very precious and fragile bond," Stiles said, obviously quoting them since his expression definitely didn't match his words.

"Okay. What are you going to do with it?"

"Love it and raise it as my own," Stiles deadpanned. "It's a bird, I don't know. Set it free, roast it for dinner? I don't  _care_. Derek kept me up all night, trumpeting or honking or whatever horrible noise swans make, and I don't care how cute he is, I'm not fit to be a single parent."

Aliison blinked, shaking her head a little. "You named the bird Derek?"

The bird made a [trumpeting kind of noise](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzQ7HYp53Ko), and Stiles groaned at the sound.

"It was 3am, I'd had a lot of Red Bull, it was funny at the time. Don't judge me," Stiles muttered.

"Not judging, but... well, Scott probably wouldn't appreciate me naming a bunny rabbit after him," Allison said.

"Derek's not my Scott!" Stiles said, face red, and behind him, the swan made a honking noise in agreement. "See, Derek agrees with me."

Again, the swan honked. Allison frowned, looking between Stiles' tired features and the fluffy little swan.

"Derek," Allison said, and there was another honk.

She barely suppressed a laugh behind her fist, and Stiles looked at her in confusion.

"I think you've somehow managed to train him to respond when he hears his name," Allison explained, grinning broadly now.

"What? No way!" Stiles said, turning to look at the fluffy bird. "Derek."

Immediately, there was a tiny trumpeting sound.

"Oh god. I don't know if that's cute or annoying. Both?"

"What is?" Erica asked from the doorway, Boyd and Isaac with her.

"Derek," Stiles and Allison answered in unison, a honk accompanying it.

The three betas leaned over to see the tiny bird, Erica letting out a laugh at the sight of the fluffy thing.

"You turned Derek into a bird?" Isaac asked, eyes wide.

"No. It's a pet. Kind of," Stiles added. "There was a thing at the vet, and it won't leave me alone."

"And you named it Derek?" Boyd asked, frowning.

"A serious lack of sleep was involved, okay?"

"He honks whenever he hears Derek's name," Allison supplied helpfully.

Erica laughed again and walked over, dropping to her knees in front of the bird. "Aw, aren't you the sweetest? Derek's so cute!" she said, even Allison laughing when the bird honked in agreement.

"Erica, we've been through this," Derek said from the doorway, sighing heavily.

"Not talking about you, Derek!" Erica called over her shoulder, a honk echoing.

"What's that fuzzy maraca doing in my loft?" Derek asked, looking between the group.

"Did you just quote  _The Lion King_ , Derek?" Isaac asked, giggles following at swan-Derek's honking.

Derek sighed heavily and looked at Boyd. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not... Derek," Boyd replied, a smile tugging at his lips as the swan trumpeted again and the others laughed more.

"I'm not going to ask about the bird. Just don;t tell me that Stiles has been playing with the magic books again, and that bird's actually Scott."

"Nope, it's not Scott, Derek!"

Another trumpeting sound, and Erica burst into an absolute fit of giggles, Isaac a breath behind her, and Allison held both hands over her mouth to stop laughing so much. Even Boyd was chuckling, and that was enough to have Derek almost worried.  _Maybe they'd all inhaled laughing gas or something? And honestly, what was the thing with the bird?!_

"Cheer up, sourwolf. They're just having a bit of fun. No magic involved. Although, I take slight to the fact that you immediately blamed me!"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Who else has a spark and the ability to do this?"

"Uh. No one. Fine, but I swear it's a regular baby swan bird!" Stiles muttered.

"Derek's a cutie," Erica cooed again, and Stiles rolled his eyes when the bird honked again.

"All right, time for me and Derek to go," Stiles said, picking up the bird, cradling it against his chest and leaving before the others could stop him.

Derek was confused, but followed him anyway.

"Why are  _you_  following me too?!"

"You said we had to go," Derek replied, shrugging and feeling like he'd missed something very important here.

"It's the bird's name!"

"The bird?"  _Okay, a few things were starting to make sense._  "You named the swan after me?"

Stiles groaned. "If I name it something else, will you all leave me alone about this?"

"No!" Erica and Isaac chorused from inside the loft.

"Didn't think so," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going home with bird-Derek. If you want visiting rights, see me during business hours," he said flippantly, leaving with the cygnet still held against his chest.

...

"Derek? What the hell are you doing here?!" Stiles demanded on seeing the creeper lurking in his bedroom when he got home - not even thirty minutes had passed since he'd left the loft!

Swan-Derek honked behind him, and Stiles felt like the epitome of every frustrated parent with an overbearing child. Derek looked a little amused, and walked over to kiss him in greeting. Stiles sighed against his lips, then opened his eyes and frowned again.

"You didn't come all this way just to kiss me, did you? Could've waited until our date tonight. By the way, I think the others are starting to get suspicious."

"Hmm, thought they'd find out sooner than this. And to answer your question, no, I didn't come all this way just to kiss you. I wanted to see the swan, and you never said when your business hours were," Derek said with a slight grin and a shrug.

Stiles turned away, muttering things like  _creeper_  and  _using me for my swan_  under his breath, and he must have said Derek's name again, because the baby swan trumpeted happily. Stiles sighed and picked swan-Derek up, stroking his back gently. He made another noise, this one sounding content, and Stiles held him up for Derek to see properly.

"Did you really name him after me?" Derek asked, moving closer to look at the fluffy bird.

"Uh, kind of," Stiles muttered, and Derek could smell the embarrassment washing off him almost immediately.

"Kind of?" he echoed, his curiosity winning over Stiles' embarrassment.

"Might've been masturbating and saying your name, and he kinda latched on to it," Stiles admitted with a slight cough.

Derek's eyes widened, then he smirked, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the subtle underlying scent of Stiles' lust.

"Get one of the others to look after the bird," Derek said, stepping back.

"What? Why?"

"Because I plan on fucking you until you scream my name like a mantra, and I don't want to hear that bird in the background."

Stiles thrust swan-Derek into Derek's arms, and almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get his phone to call  _anyone_.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
